1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to controllers, control methods, and programs, and in particular, to a controller, a control method, and a program preferable for improving usability of a control operation of various electronic apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is possible to remotely control various electronic apparatuses using controllers. For example, regarding an electronic apparatus such as a television receiver, operations, such as channel change and volume adjustment, are performed using a controller.
In addition, there are various kinds of electronic apparatuses. Each electronic apparatus has an operation unit suitable for enabling its operation. For each kind of electronic apparatus, various suggestions to improve its usability have been made (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-333937).